icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Taylor Hough
Taylor Hough (born 1994) is a goaltender who played for the McGill University varsity women's hockey team, the McGill Martlets, for four seasons, culminating in three back to back trips to CIS Nationals achieving a Gold medal in 2014 and a Silver Medal in 2015. She considered several offers from universities in the U.S. to play in the NCAA (including Cornell) before accepting a hockey scholarship to play for the McGill Martlets in Montreal, QC beginning in 2012-2013 season. PLAYING CAREER: Hough began playing hockey in boys hockey with the Agincourt Canadians (Scarborough, Ontario) organization before transitioning to girls hockey. TORONTO AEROS 2010-2011: before heading to the Aeros organization, Hough played for Aurora MAA and concluded the regular season with a 0.82 GAA and one loss. Her first year with the Aeros she had a GAA of 0.75 and no losses in the regular season.The team won the Gold Medal at the Provincial Championship and headed to the Esso Cup Nationals in St. Albert, Alberta. The team won Bronze in their final game against the Quebec representative, Kodiaks Lac St. Louis. Hough had a shutout in that final match. TORONTO AEROS 2011-2012: the Jr Aeros won their first Stoney Creek University Showcase backstopped by Hough, with a shutout in the final game against Bluewater who outshot the Aeros 26-22. In addition to winning Gold in Stoney Creek, the Aeros won the League Championship and won Silver Medals at both the Provincials and Final Four. AWARDS & RECORDS: Hough won the PWHL Goaltender Award for 2011-2012 and broke several records including: All Time GAA: 0.71, Most Single Season Shutouts: 11, Most Consecutive Shutouts: 4, Highest Winning %: .976. In addition, she led the league with a .954 SV%, tied the previous record for Most Wins in a Single Season with 20 and completed the regular season without a loss. HOCKEY CANADA STATS (ESSO CUP NATIONALS 2011) PWHL STATS (2011-2012) BIRCHMOUNT PARK COLLEGIATE (GOLD): (2009-2010 and 2010-2011): Hough played two seasons for Birchmount both times winning Gold in the Toronto District School Board (TDSB) Tier 1 Hockey Championship. In the 2010-2011 season she was awarded MVP. MCGILL MARTLETS (2012-2013): In her freshmen season Hough played in 11 games. In her first game that she played for the Martlets, against the Lac St Louis Midget AA Boys, she entered the game in the 3rd period with the team behind and McGill came back and won in a shootout 4-3. MCGILL MARTLETS 2013-2014: In her second season Hough was a key contributor in enabling McGill to tie their previous record in games against NCAA opponents with 4 wins, last achieved in 2008-2009 with National Team goaltender Charline Labonte. Hough had 3 of the 4 NCAA wins including Dartmouth, Princeton and St Lawrence. 2014 CIS NATIONALS (GOLD): Hough was the starting goaltender for McGill at CIS Nationals 2014 in Fredericton winning games against Laurier, Moncton and Montreal. In the final, McGill Martlets defeated the University of Montreal Carabins 4-3 in double OT to win the Gold and their fourth National title. MCGILL MARTLETS 2014-2015: Hough started the season credited with a win against Lac St Louis Midget AA boys team improving McGill's record against boys teams to 3-3-1 since 2007. Two of the 3 wins are credited to Hough, the first one in 2009 credited to Labonte. Hough only allowed one loss in the regular season, a 1-0 loss to Concordia. At the end of January she suffered an MCL injury taking her out for a month. 2015 RSEQ FINALS (GOLD): Hough returned from injury to the lineup to play in the 3rd and Final game and the Martlets won 7-2 against the Montreal Carabins to claim the Gold. The two previous seasons McGill had lost to the Carabins in the RSEQ Final game. 2015 CIS NATIONALS (SILVER): Hough was the starter at Nationals for her second time and helped McGill win their first two games 8-2 over Calgary and 1-0 over St FX in the semi finals with McGill scoring in the last 16 seconds of the game. The Gold game they lost 5-0 to Western and had to settle for the Silver Medal. Hough was in net for 3 of the goals and Brittany Smrke in relief was in net for 2 goals. MCGILL MARTLETS 2015-2016: Hough was injured for a good part of the pre season and returned for two close NCAA exhibition games against Dartmouth( 2-1 loss) and Harvard (3-2 loss). The week of October 25th, Hough received CIS Athlete of the Week after making 48 saves on 49 shots between two games against the Montreal Carabins & Ottawa Gee Gees pushing McGill up from third to first in the rankings. For the regular season, the Martlets had the 2nd least goals against in the CIS and least goals against in the RSEQ. Hough led the RSEQ in shutouts with 4 and finished ranked 2nd with a 1.79 GAA and .924 SV%. 2016 CIS NATIONALS: For the 3rd year in a row, the Martlets made it to the CIS Nationals. In their first game against UBC, McGill was behind 3-2 late in the 3rd period, pulled Hough, McGill was unable to capitalize with the extra attacker and UBC buried an empty netter. Unfortunately this eliminated McGill from the medal race. During her career at McGill, Hough played in over 80 games (exhibition, regular season, playoffs, Nationals) and started in goal all three seasons the team made it to Nationals and helped the team achieve Gold & Silver Medals. 2016-17 Les Canadiennes (CWHL): Hough was drafted in the 6th round of the CWHL draft, 2nd goalie drafted overall. Category:Born in 1994 Category:McGill Martlets players